percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenos
Zenos (Ζένος') '''is the demon hybrid child of Asmariah and the God of war Ares. Little is known about him, but after he was born he caused so much destruction with his temper, that Asmariah had to lock him up in the basement. Zenos is the by far the strangest demon you'll ever meet. When Zenos was eight, he began to experience strange phenomenon, starting to destroy walls, and summon fire upon the strange bursts of rage. Asmariah tried controling him, but that just left her abused and injured. When ever he would have these burst of rage, he would totally lose himself and then return to have complete amnesia. Not remembering anything of what he did or who he had hurt. With age, his rage got worse. He started becoming defient, and very unpredictable. This lead to his own near death experience when the furies attacked his house. He came out of it alive, but his mother, had passed. With that, he learned of the gods, and became in raged, with Hades, the lord of the dead. Zenos continued his bursts of rage over the next few years, up until he was seventeen finally capable to let go of everything and find out what he truly was. '''MEETING WITH ARES' One day after work, Zenos ran into a man that had a black leather jacket, military style haircut and a knife scar that channeled down from his right eye socket. He also wore sunglasses. The man claimed to be his father, and told him that he would need to survive in order to get his vengence upon Hades and the Furies. Zenos asked him who he was again and the man smiled and raised his sunglasses remarking on his question with a sly remark that phased. "Who do you think." The God told him to head North, and find Long Island Sound there he would be excepted and after that everything would be put into place. Zenos descirbed Ares as a biker with a bite of an attitude but not as quite as ruthlessess as his. Heritage Unlike most children of Humans and Gods, he isn't classified as a demigod due, to his restless nature. The gods, think of him as an accident that was never supposed to happen. Ares, is his bio-logical father, and because of his unusual sense of lush for slaughter he can be also considered as the demonic icon for malviolence and wars. This is also proof to Zenos's inhumane behavior. Asmariah is known as one of the special women, that has the ability to see through the mist and because of this, she had the ability to see through Zenos's unusual heritage. Zenos can be bloodthirsty at times causing nothing but destruction. He is the exact replica of his father, but unlike Ares, he chases after the thought of killing all the Olympians and bringing down the king himself, by his own two hands. It is said that the Spirit of the Ghost of Sparta is within him, as Zenos claims he has returned from the depths of the Ocean to lay waste upon the Olympians for what they made his brother do! #ARES: The god of war and desturction. He is the father of Zenos and the one person that seems to still have faith in his son's abilities and his nature. He still is proud of him as Ares loves to see people wage war for pointless reasons. #Asmariah: The mortal mother of Zenos, even though she locked him up in the basement for most of his life, he believes that she was doing so to keep the evil spirit within him at bay and to protect herself. Zenos charishes his mother, and also realizes that without her he would've been lost in a senseless rage. #Kratos: The Spirit of Sparta, it is said that this ghost seems to have found a host within Zenos and that the original being Kratos was a long forgotten relative of his family tree. Fatal Flaw Zenos seems to have a fear of too much power. He fears that one day, he will be currupted with his own power. This limits his trust in his own abilities and forces him to escape confrontation rather than stand and fight. (This does not include his vengence against the Furies.) He also has a sense of ambition and great reserves of loyalty towards his friends- especially Alexzandra Sciffer. Weapons *'Machine Guns': He enjoys using this gun when it comes to having thousands of enemies. Unlike most demigods, he is part demon and human and God, but he doesn't like to socialize with monsters due to them being "wasted lives"- his words not mine. *'Pistol': Zenos uses a pistol as a last resort when all his other guns are out of bullets. He uses guns with celestial bronze tipped bullets, and he by chance has found inchanted gold bullets too. *'M22's': The number one roster pair of guns he loves. He uses these guns to kill off multiple monsters at a time, and because of this he is a genius when it comes to guns. He loves these more than Machine Guns at times, stating they never take too long for him to reload. *'Scouter': He wears a gear to locate his enemies and scope his enemies quickly. This helps him when it comes to targeting enemies that are far away. Powers *'Pyrokinesis: 'When his temper rises to a peak, Zenos can summon and whield fire upon contorl. This makes him both dangerous and exteremly talented for a child of Ares, as Ares himself has a limited degree of this power on his own, passing it down to a child of his, seems kinda risky. Zenos is also capable of warming himself up when not enraged causing others to wonder how far can he use this power. *'Machinery:' Being the son of Ares, Zenos can use guns to a well better extent than most people can. He can quickly disassemble and reassemble any gun and even has vast knowledge about guns. Over his time at Camp Half-Blood he also complains about the lackage of Machinery at camp. *'Demon Rage: 'Being the Demon child of Ares, he has demonic powers that don't reconsile with his humn body, this powers often burn to a peak whenever he gets made, and because of this, his rage is very dangerous, he nearly killls campers because of this rage. He can also show interest in lust and pervocation whenever around people that he either detest or is infacuated with. *'Swordsmenship Expert: 'Being the demonic son of Ares, he has exquisite skills when it comes to swordsmenship. Although he doesn't use this meathod of battle thinking it's too mainstream and he's a demon so he'd rather have fire power than swordpower. He does have good enough skills to be on par with his bretheren. ''''Relationships #Clarisse: The head counselor at the Ares cabin, she is the half-sister of Zenos and it seems like, while under his demonic influence, he has an infactuation with her. The two spend time together as brother and sister, but when he found out that Percy Jackson had defeated his sister in combat, Zenos attacks him in hopes of restoring her honor. #Alexzandra Sciffer: Zenos deeply cares about her. He seems to have an instint crush on her soon after he meets her, stating that he could actually see his entire future right in front of him. Both of them have a mutual understanding about each other, and she doesn't seem hypercritical when he announces that he is part demon. #Kirsten Stuart: She has a deep crush on Zenos, but he doesn't care about her. This also stems down to his demonic rage, as when he loses control, he attempts to kill her. Kirsten is a child of Aphrodite. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Ares